<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remedy by apacketofseeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681137">Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apacketofseeds/pseuds/apacketofseeds'>apacketofseeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monty Python RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gentleness, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, M/M, Medical Examination, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apacketofseeds/pseuds/apacketofseeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sprained vocal cord, if such a thing existed, would be a wholly inconvenient injury. Terry simply couldn’t spare the time resting his voice or seeing his GP. Hence the troupe’s resident doctor posing him on the lip of his bath, angling his patient’s head to get the best light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graham Chapman/Terry Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sprained vocal cord, if such a thing existed, would be a wholly inconvenient injury. Terry simply couldn’t spare the time resting his voice or seeing his GP. Hence the troupe’s resident doctor posing him on the lip of his bath, angling his patient’s head to get the best light. </p><p>“It’s painful?” Graham asked, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>Mouth wide open at present, Graham staring down the back of his throat, all Terry managed was a nod. </p><p>That bloody Spam sketch. They’d recorded it three times thanks to the concerned blond before him flubbing his lines. Pepperpot voices really were a pain to sustain. Literally.</p><p>“Close,” Graham prompted, thumb tapping under Terry’s chin. </p><p>His hands slid to the sides of Terry’s throat, warm, and surprisingly gentle. Tobacco musk lingered in his sleeves. Soft fingertips felt along Terry’s jawbone, pressing and stroking while Terry kept his breath held. He hadn’t expected a thorough examination. </p><p>Still searching, Graham massaged the glands in Terry’s neck. Their eyes met, Graham’s falling to Terry’s lips as they parted with a gasp. Graham’s piercing gaze, his tender touch… they took their toll on a man. </p><p>“That hurt?” Graham asked in a whisper, his examination pausing.</p><p>“A little.” </p><p>Terry opened his mouth again on request. Without asking, Graham slipped his thumb inside and pressed his incisor’s blunt tip. “And that?”</p><p>As Terry mumbled a no, his lips closed around Graham’s thumb briefly. Perspiration prickled beneath his shirt. Head level with Graham’s groin, he couldn’t help the errant thought…</p><p>Graham pressed in deeper, testing his teeth for sensitivity, forcing Terry’s jaw open wider to accommodate. The temptation to close his mouth, suck the warm digit—</p><p>“Honey,” Graham whispered, wetting his lips. He withdrew his thumb.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Honey and hot water. That’ll sort you out.”</p><p>“Oh.” Terry huffed a laugh. “Right.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>